the next adventure
by AlextheLion1
Summary: After the movie, Alex and Gia become mates and soon Gia gets pregnant. But before she can tell Alex, Alex is captured by animal comtrol and sent to Afrcia. will Alex ever get home to see Gia and their unborn cub/cubs? Alex X Gia. Please R & R. final chapter now up!
1. a proposale for a cat

**The next adventure**

**: chapter 1 the proposal for a cat**

Shortly after the end of the third movie, Alex was pacing back and forth in his train car, waiting for Gia (his jaguar girlfriend) to arrive. Suddenly Alex sensed a presence behind him. "I was wondering when you would come." He smiled. "I lost track of the time." Replied the female jaguar, in her accent. "Gia, I need you to come with me to show you something."

Alex led Gia, covering her eyes with his paws, into a nearby valley the train had parked next to for a night time rest. "Are we almost there Alex?" asked Gia. "We are now." Answered the lion. Alex removed his paws from Gia's eyes allowing her to see her surroundings.

Gia saw she was standing at the top of a hill illuminated by candles. The candles were just bright enough to reveille a valley of multi-colored flowers. While Gia was over taken by night-time beauty of the valley, Alex placed a crown of flowers on her head and grabbed her paw.

"Alex you did all of this for me?" asked Gia with tears of joy in her eyes. "Yes, because I wanted to prove that I love the most beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted jaguar in the world. I also wanted to ask you something important." Said Alex. "What is that?" Asked Gia, blushing from Alex's compliment. Still holding Gia's paw, Alex got down on one nee. "Gia the jaguar, you are the love of my life and I couldn't imagine my life or even a single day with out you in it. From the day I met you in the train-yard I knew we were meant for each other. What I mean is Gia will you be my mate?" asked Alex.

With tears streaming down her face, Gia raped her arms around him and kissed him romantically for about a minute before she answered. "Yes, Alex I will be your mate." Alex then picked up his new mate bridal style and began to walk back to his train car with Gia in his arms. Let's get back soon, so you can move in my car on the train." Smiled Alex. Gia giggled at Alex's statement.

Neither Alex or Gia were aware of what would happen to them soon.


	2. traps, relocation, and surprises

**i may update a little slower now, but any way here is the chapter all you fans have been waiting for. i give you chapter 2 **

**Ch: 2 traps, relocation, and surprises almost reviled **

The following days past fast, Gia had finally finished moving into Alex's train car, the circus returned to Rome, and business was better than ever. One morning Gia woke-up feeling a little sick in her stomach. She quickly brushed off the feeling and stretched the stiffness out of her muscles. That is until the sickness returned and Gia **almost **puked on her sleeping mate. About a few seconds, slowly Alex began to wake-up and see Gia looking both pale and sick. "Morning Gia, are you feeling O.K.?" asked the half awake feline. "My stomach has been feeling a little upset." Replied Gia. Alex rolled out of their bed and said. "Its might be that sea food that you ate last night. Also being on a train all night doesn't help any." Gia did have agree with her mate's statement. "Just hang on, we'll stop the train soon to practice." Reassured Alex.

Just as Alex had said, the train soon stopped for practice, but Gia didn't feel much better if not worse. After trapeze practice Gia was relaxing when Gloria walked up to her. "Hay Gia, how's it going?" asked the hippo. "Hi Gloria, I've just been having a little stomach trouble lately." Answered Gia. Hearing this Gloria became interested and asked. "How long have you felt sick exactly?" Without a question Gia replied. "Ever since I woke-up this morning, but it must just be some bad sea fish I had last night." Gloria grinned and questioned. "Gia, I don't think it was some rotten fish, because didn't Alex eat the same fish as you did?" Gia nodded and asked. "But Gloria, if I'm not sick then why would my stomach…" Gia then put two and two together and figured out what Gloria was implying. "Gloria I am not pregnant." "Gia are you so sure, I mean why Alex isn't sick like you. Also you and Alex are mates now." Said Gloria, still grinning. Gia blushed. "Gia, you should still go see Melmen (he was a doctor is Africa) and that smart penguin Kowalski to be sure." Said the hippo. "Gloria, I feel perfectly….." Gia then turned around and puked in the bushes behind her. "I will go see them now."

Later that day, Kowalski finished Gia's check-up and wrote the results on his clipboard. "Gia, I have the final results of your tests. Based on my calculations, you are not sick but you are indeed pregnant." This stunned Gia, but the shock was quickly replaced with happiness. Kowalski looked up from his clipboard just in time to see the jaguar running to her mate's/her train car.

"Gia what is it you wanted to tell me, Marty told me it was important?" asked Alex curious an hour later standing in a valley in the woods. "Alex, you may not believe me but I'm…..did you hear that?" Asked Gia hearing a twig snap and see Alex throw himself in front of her just in time to shield Gia from a tranquilizer dart flying at her. Alex pulled the dart out, but started to get sleepy just as animal control officers started to approach them. "**GIA RUN!**" ordered Alex. But Alex …" pleaded Gia with tears rushing down her face, desperate not to leave her mate. "**NOW!"** crying Gia obeys Alex's orders and bolt off back to the circus.

Just as he started to pass out Alex herd the men talking. "Should we get the jaguar?" "No, we should just get this lion now." "Just stop talking and get the crate ready we need to get him to the next ship to Africa. A tear left Alex's eye before he passed out unsure if he would see the love of his life again.

**good dramatic chapter ending. please review and tell me ways to improve and give me your opinion on the story. more chapters later. this is alexthelion signing off for now.**


	3. Return to Africa

**i'm back everyone and with chapter 3 too, my fans. it may be short but it still continues the story. on the good side, thanks for all the reviews and keep reviwing. you can review me some ideas for future parts of the story. if i like your idea, i may put it as part of the story.**

**Ch: 3 return to Africa**

"**GIA RUN!**" ordered Alex. But Alex …" pleaded Gia with tears rushing down her face, desperate not to leave her mate. "**NOW!" **

**(End of flashback)**

Gia ran as fast her paws would carry her. Tears were still rushing down her face as she ran, with not the slightest idea what was happening to Alex. The only thought in her mind was to run to the safety of the circus. In less than three minuets Gia made it to the clearing.

Franticly, Gia ran around the circus animals until she found Private and Rico had just fired Marty out of the cannon. "Private, do you or Rico know where Skipper is now?" quickly asked the jaguar. Rico replied in his weird grunting language. "What Rico means is, Skipper went on a short mission. Can we be of service?" asked the young penguin. "Animal control captured Alex, they tried to take me too but let them take him to save me. Please save him." Begged Gia. Private, who nearly fainted at Gia's words, answered nervously. "Don't worry, I will get Kowalski and he can track where they are taking Alex to." Both penguins then belly-slid in the direction Kowalski had last been at. Still crying, Gia ran to inform the others what had happened in the woods. She could only hope Alex was still alive and she would see him again. Gia knew the unborn life inside her needed his/her father; she could only her cub(s) would ever meet its father.

**(Meanwhile)**

Hours had passed since Alex had been captured and put on the next cargo ship to Africa. As Alex lay in his crate, nightmares haunted him as he slept. Later Alex, begin to wake-up. "Gia!" Yelled Alex, bolting upright. "Where am … not again." Alex saw he stood, in a dry rocky area. The area looked nothing like the reserve and was clearly another reserve with less food and water. Alex stood up and run in hopes of finding out where he was and how to get back to Europe and Gia. As he ran his mind was racing. 'What was it she wanted to tell me before animal control came. What ever it was I need to find food first so I don't go wild like last time in Madagascar.' Until sunset, Alex searched for food with little findings. With the little food he found, Alex knew he would go hunger-crazy soon. If Gia found him, he hoped, in his wild state, he hoped he wouldn't harm her.

**like the story? then please review me. this Alexthelion signing off for now. untill later.**


	4. meet the family

**Your wait is over my loyal fans and here is the next chapter. again i would like to thank all my reviewers and please continue to review. i typed this quick so it is short but it still has good details.**

**Ch: 4 meet the family**

Gia lay in her bed, with her hand on her stomach. It had only been three nights since Alex had been taken away but it felt like an eternity for Gia. Even in this short time, Gia had put on some weight. The train had been heading to Africa ever since the penguins had figured out were Alex had been shipped to. The thing that bothered Gia the most was that she had never been able to tell Alex that she was pregnant. Slowly Gia began to fall asleep.

The next morning the circus arrived as far as the train tracks would take them (witch was about to the edge of the reserve from the second movie) and began to walk the rest of the way. "Kowalski are you sure this is were they took Alex?" asked Marty. Kowalski than replied, "We are not going to look for Alex yet, first we need some held from his parents and the pride of other lions to even have a chance of finding him." For the first time since Alex had been captured, Gia felt some happiness because she would get to meet her mate's family.

Thanks to the penguin's maps, the group arrived at the water hole and soon found Zuba and Florrie relaxing on the watering hole's shore. The split second the lion and lioness saw them, they asked them who the pregnant jaguar with them was (the other circus animals stayed with the train to put on a small performance for people on tours). Gia stepped forward and said, "My name is Gia, I am Alex's mate." Instead of a standing shocked, Florrie ran up to her new daughter-in-law and hugged her and welcomed her to the family. "I knew Alakay would find a good mate soon, where is he any way?" asked Zuba. Kowalski walked up to the lion and said. "That is why we arrived here, he was relocated by animal control to a reserve near this one and we require the assistance of the pride to find him. Can you assist us find him?" with out a word Zuba nodded and ran off to gather the pride with Kowalski, Private, and Rico flowing him. Florrie turned to Gia and the others and asked them. "can you please tell me what happened to my son?" Gia then told her what had happened.

**want to type to me about the story? then review the story to give me your opinions and ideas about later parts for the story.**

**see you next chapter, Alexthelion.**


	5. Hunger pains

**i am back and am glad to tell you that i have the chapter you have been waiting for CHAPTER 5. ENJOY and please REVIEW!**

**Ch: 5 Hunger pains**

As Zuba and Kowalski stood in front of the lion pride forming shearing parties, Gia finished telling her mother-in-law what had happened to Alex. "That is the story of how we arrived here." Finished Gia. Florrie was stunned at what had happened to her son in the short time he had been gone. "Did you say Alakay, is in the nearest reserve?" asked the alpha lioness. "That's exactly were he was taken, why?" asked Melmen. The color drained from Florrie's face and said. "That reserve is filled with feral lions that will kill others without a second thought." "How do you know this?" questioned Gloria. "I was born in the same reserve." Said Florrie. These words surprised the animals. Finally Marty spoke up. "What happened?" Florrie sighed and said. "When I was just a cub, I lived with my parents. We didn't have a pride, but we had each other. One day, we must have gotten too close to this lion's territory and before my parents could apologize, he had killed them." Florrie felt a small tear roll down her face. "How did you escape, did the lion let you go?" asked Gia. "No, he was about to kill me but what he didn't know was I was a fast runner. He chased me until we left the reserve, where we ran into hunters who shot the lion and only barley missed me. I made it to the reserve and I told Zuba's parents what had happened to my family and they let me stay in the pride." Florrie finished her story. "I am so sorry that happened to your parents." Said Gia trying to keep from crying. "Florrie, please could you take us to the reserve to find Alex." begged the jaguar. "Gia, I wish to find my son as much as you do but you are in no shape to enter the reserve." Florrie then looked at Gia's growing belly. "It is not only your well-fair you have to consider." Gia did have to agree, she had to keep her unborn cub(s) safe. But her cub(s) needed its father. "Florrie we really need to find Alex, because he doesn't even know he is going to be a father." Said Gia. Florrie's eyes widened. "Fine, I will take you to the reserve. Follow me." The lioness then stood up

Hours passed, as Florrie led the animals thro the other reserve with no hint of Alex. Dusk was beginning to arrive, when the group stopped to rest by a small watering hole and spotted a figure come out of the tall grass near the water. They all recognized it quickly, it was Alex. "Alex!" Gia was about to run to her mate when she was held back by Gloria. "Wait!" yelled Marty. Alex's mane was a mess and he had a wild look in his eyes Marty had seen once in Madagascar when Alex had tried to attack them at the party.

**Good suspenceful chapter ending isnt it? it seemed longer when i thought of the chapter but i still have it typed. PLEASE REVIEW and i will have ch: 6 later. type you soon, Alexthelion signing off for now.**


	6. a forgetful reunion

**my fans there is no need for fear for dramatic chapter six is finally here. please review me about the story and your ideas. without any futher a-dew i give you chapter six. **

**Chapter: 6 A forgetful reunion **

Gia couldn't believe her friends were trying to keep her away from her mate. "Why can't I run to my mate?" asked the jaguar. "Because the last time Alex had that wild look in his eyes and fur he tried to kill us when we were on Madagascar." Said Gloria forcing Gia to back away from Alex slowly. "Why would Alex attack any of you?" asked Gia. "We didn't know Alex was a carnivore at the time, so later at the lemur's party when Alex's predator instincts over powered him and he tried to attack us." Melman answered. Alex standing on all fours, slowly begin to walk towards them. "Alex it's me Gia your mate." Said Gia taking a small step forward. "Gia stay back, Alex must have been like this for longer than he was in Madagascar so he might not snap out of it like last time." When Gia got less than four feet from him, Alex bared his teeth, reviled his claws, and let out a low growl. Florrie instantly knew Alex was about to attack Gia, but before she could alert Gia Alex pounced.

Taken by surprise, Gia had no time to react and was instantly pinned by Alex. Alex used his feet to pin Gia's legs and sank his claws into Gia's shoulders causing bleeding. Gia cried in pain as this happened. Much to Gia's relief, Alex didn't touch Gia's pregnant belly. The others knew that if they tried to free Gia from Alex they would do more harm than good to her and her unborn cub(s). "Alex please stop, it's me Gia your mate." Pleaded Gia with tear rushing down her face. "Alex hungry. Alex kill. Alex eat." Muttered Alex as he stuck his claws deeper into Gia's shoulders. Alex then bared his teeth and prepared to bite Gia in the throat and kill her. Gia knew what Alex was about to do, and at the last second Gia raked claws across Alex's nose. She then opened her eyes and saw Alex wasn't biting her but he was just looking at her with a new look in his eyes. Alex pulled his bloody claws out of Gia's shoulders and stared at them with horror in his eyes. Gia guessed that her clawing Alex's nose must have returned him to normal. Gia didn't feel any anger at Alex's attack because she knew it wasn't his fault that his instincts had overwhelmed him, but Alex **did **blame himself. Horrified by what he had done to his mate and without noticing Gia's growing belly, Alex stuttering asked his mate. "G-Gia?" suddenly something struck Alex in his back and knocked him out. Gia looked up and saw Gloria holding a large branch. Gia understood that even with Alex in control of his actions, he could lose control on the way back and would be safest if Alex was unconscious. Florrie helped Gia up to her feet and said. "We need to get you and Alakay back to the reserve so we can get someone to clean your wounds." They then picked-up Alex and begin to walk back to the reserve.

**(Hours later**)

Alex slowly began to wake-up, until the smell of meat forced him out of bed. Alex saw at the foot of his bed was a large plate full of stake. Not long after he had seen the food, he had finished the whole plate and no longer felt hungry. Marty then walked into the train car. "Hay Alex, how are you feeling?" he asked. "Okay I guess, what happened and where are we?" asked Alex. "you were captured by animal control and sent to Africa and you went a little hunger crazy. But we got you back to the train." Explained Marty. Alex got a confused and said. "Very funny Marty, now where are we?" "We are on the circus train, the one that we used to travel Europe in don't you remember?" "No." Replied Alex. Before Marty could ask any more questions, Gia came into the train car and hugged Alex. (Gia's shoulders now had been stitched up) "Alex I am so glad to see you again." Said Gia. She then pulled away from Alex to see a confused look on Alex's face. "Alex what's wrong." asked Gia. "How do you know my name?" asked Alex. "Alex, I am Gia, you do remember don't you?" asked the jaguar. Alex shook his head. "What is the last thing that you do remember?" asked Marty. "Well, I remember that your 10th birthday is next week." Said Alex. Both Marty and Gia then noticed a small bump where Gloria hit Alex with the branch. They then figured out what had happened to Alex's memory and said in unison. **"Alex you have**** amnesia****!"**

**please review me because i am low on ideas for later chapters. BUT the story will continue, it will just take me a few days. if i get quick ideas or some ideas from reviews or private mesages i may be able to type up another chapter quicker. SO PLEASE REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME. Type you next chapter, Alexthelion **


	7. so close to you and so far from you

**thank you my fans for your great reviews and keep them coming. i would like to quickly thank Magnolialioness for suggjestion, if it had not been for her help this chapter my not have been thought of. **

**Ch: 7 So near you, but so far from you**

Once again, Kowalski finished his second C.A.T scan on Alex's brain. (No body was sure where the penguins had gotten the machine from in the first place.) The smart penguin then turned to Gia and the others and said. "I have scanned for any physical brain damage and have found nothing." Almost everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "It seems Alex has a sociological memory lose in the frontal lobe of his brain that was caused by a small hit in the back of his head." "How does he remember when he lived in the zoo?" asked Marty. Kowalski then replied. "Memory lose can affect anyone differently." "Will his full memory ever come back?" asked Gia worried. "It is likely that it will, but it could take some days, weeks, or even longer." Said Kowalski. "Isn't there a faster way?" asked Gloria. "I could build some form of a memory jogger, but it will take me about two weeks or a little longer to make it." Replied Kowalski. "What do we do until then?" asked Melman. "Try to let him remember on his own and don't tell him any thing he doesn't remember. Try showing him things that that could jog his memory." Answered the penguin. "Can't I at least tell him we are mates?" Asked Gia. "No, my studies have shown that it is best to let a patient with this form of amnesia to let them remember on their own. Now, I told him that the zoo sent him on a tour around the world, and he is now calmed down. Just remember what I told you."

**(Later that night)**

Gia sat out side of her old train car, (She had to move back since Alex didn't know they were mates) when she saw a shadowy figure walk up to her. It was Alex. "Hi Gia" "Hi Alex, what are you doing up this late?" asked Gia sadly. "Sometimes I go for a night time walk, what are you doing?" questioned Alex. Remembering Kowalski said Gia replied. "I was thinking about my mate." "Did I know him?" asked Alex not knowing he was Gia's mate. "Yes you did, but he isn't around any more." "I am so sorry." Said Alex trying to change the subject. "How long have you been pregnant?" asked Alex. "Almost two weeks." Alex found the jaguar very beautiful even if she was pregnant. "Your mate was very lucky to have a jaguar like you for a mate." Complimented Alex. The sadness Gia felt from learning Alex had amnesia vanished at the sound of this. 'Maybe I can make him remember he loves me.' Thought Gia. "Alex do you have a mate?" asked Gia. "Not that I know of." Replied Alex. Without another word Gia stood up, raped her arms around Alex, pulled up as close to him as her pregnant body would allow her to, and pulled Alex into a long lasting kiss. At first, Alex was shocked that the beautiful jaguar was kissing him but the shock quickly vanished and was replaced by passion. Minutes later, Gia broke the kiss to see Alex with a love struck look on his face. "Do you remember any thing now?" asked Gia. Alex snapped out of the trance and said "No." Gia sighed, knowing that the kiss had not worked. Gia then said good night to Alex and walk into her train car. Just before she went to bed Gia felt something lightly hit heron her stomach. She quickly found out her unborn cub(s) were kicking her. Putting her hand on her stomach and began to rub it. "I hope your father remembers you, before you meet him." Whispered Gia to her belly. The feline then curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

**Like my story then review it. i am open to ideas for later chapters, private mesaging your ideas if you want to. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. this is your favorate trapeze act lion, Alexthelion1 saying see you next chapter. **


	8. Names for the cubs

**My fans I have both good and bad news, . The badnews is that my computer is on the fritz with my saved next chapter and I will need to fix the document and finish it or retype it. Any way my good news is that I have decided you, my fans, pick out the names for gia's unborn cub(s). you can review me your ideas or piavite message me. If I like your idea I may use it. As for my next chapter I will try to get it typed soon, until then try to think of some good names.**

**Your lion typer, Alexthelion1.**


	9. trying to remember

**hi guys, i am back and have chapter 8 ready. thanks for the reviews. just like last chapter it would not be here if flowerpower71 had not suggested an idea for me so thanks flowerpower71. also i now have the names for the cub(s) sullected and you will find out withch one(s) i have chosen later in the story. now here is chapter 8 **

'Why did Gia kiss me?' thought Alex as he lay down in his bed. Alex was not sure why the pregnant jaguar, who had just talked about losing her mate, had kissed him with passion. Alex brushed of the thought and tried to go to sleep.

**(in Alex's dream)**

Alex opened his eyes and saw he was sitting in a crowd of people. Alex was not sure why nobody was running from him until, he tried to touch some one and his hand went through some one as if Alex was a ghost unable to be seen or heard. Alex then saw he was in a circus tent (the circus) and that the show was starting. After the rocket dogs and Sonya finished their acts, neon rings appeared and Alex saw Gia and a lion begin to do trapeze. 'This must have been Gia's mate.' Thought Alex. Alex was about to see the lion's face when he woke-up.

**(End of dream)**

Alex bolt up in bed unsure if what had happened in his dream meant. Early that morning, Alex knocked on Gia's train car door hoping she was awake. Gia finally opened the cart door surprised to see Alex. "Alex what are you doing here?" asked Gia. "Gia I had this weird dream last night, and have something to ask you." Said Alex. "What is it?" asked the tired jaguar. "Was your mate a lion?" asked Alex. Gia instantly woke-up and said. "Yes he was, do you remember anything else?" Alex nodded, "In my dream I saw you and your mate doing trapeze on neon rings, but I couldn't see your mate's face." Gia was about to say something when she felt small pain in her stomach. She then grabbed her stomach in pain. "Are you ok?" asked Alex. "Yes, my cubs are just kicking." Gia then grabbed Alex's hand and put it on her belly. Alex felt the tiny life kicking inside the female jaguar. Suddenly, Alex saw a memory flash before his eyes of the trapeze. Alex let go of Gia's belly and said. "Gia I have to go." Alex then ran off with the memory on his mind.

Soon, Alex was at the top of the trapeze holding a bar. 'Why did I come up here last time?' thought Alex. He was then suddenly pushed from be hind by someone, forcing him to hold on to the bar and do trapeze. Alex looked to see who had pushed him and saw Gia smiling on the post. 'Maybe this will get him to remember something.' Hoped Gia as she watched Alex try to get back to the post.

**my laptop is still on the fritz, but i managed to get around it to get this chapter typed. any way please review this chapter to give me your openion. type you next chapter, Alexthelion1.**


	10. memorys

**i am back my fans, and i would like to thank you for your great reviews. here is drama filled chapter 9, and please review**

**Chapter: 9 Memories **

As Alex managed to hang on to the bar, he was unsure how Gia had followed him and climbed the ladder with out him knowing or why she pushed him into doing trapeze. He was about to grab the next bar when, a new memory hit him making him lose his grip on the bar and fall to the net below. The sudden flash of memory caused a lot of pain in Alex's head and made him grab his head and yell in pain before he even hit the net. Gia saw this and began to climb down the latter scared and unsure what was happening to Alex. By the time Gia got to the bottom of the latter Alex had stopped yelling and had passed out from the pain. All the circus animals had stopped training, and were now looking at the unconscious lion and Gia. Vitally pulled Alex out of the net and while still holding Alex, asked Gia. "Vhat happened?" "I am not sure, get him to Kowalski." Said Gia.

**(Later in Alex's and Gia's train car)**

"I have good news and bad news about Alex's condition." Said Kowalski. "What's the good news?" Asked Gia, hopping Alex was ok. "It seems you managed to jog your mate's memory with the trapeze and he should have his full memory back as soon as he wakes-up." Gia felt happiness rush thro her body, but then asked. "What is the bad news?" "With this type of amnesia Alex has it is dangerous that if he gets full memory back too quickly, the sudden memory jog could destroy him mentally (meaning go crazy) or cause him have a personality disorder." Replied Kowalski. This instantly upset Gia, who then felt her cub(s) lightly kick her stomach. Gia knew that the stress from the ordeal was beginning to harm her cub(s) and the stress could kill the unborn life if she didn't calm down. "What should we do?" asked Gia, trying to calm down. "It would be best to restrain him so if he tries to attack he will be tied down. I'll go and get the restraints." Kowalski then left the cart leaving Gia alone with the unconscious lion. Gia walked over to the bed Alex was laying in and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly Alex began to wake-up, making Gia get off the bed. Alex bolt up in the bed and looked at Gia with a blank expression on his face. Gia walked up to Alex and said in a calm voice. "Alex, remember me?" The blank look on Alex's face and was replaced with an attack expression. Alex then tried to claw Gia in her pregnant belly. Gia managed to just barely avoid Alex's claws from harming her cub(s), but Alex's other paw/ claws deeply cut Gia's shoulder making Gia fall on her back with her shoulder bleeding. Gia realized that the sudden memory jog had reawakened Alex's predator instincts. Gia was about to get up when her unborn cub(s) started to painfully kick her, creating more pain for her and forcing her to stay on the floor. Alex (walking on all four paws) began to circle Gia like a predator does with it's pray. Gia then saw instead of a wild look in Alex's eyes, she saw he was **crying!** It seemed Alex knew what he was doing but he couldn't control his actions. Alex then looked at pregnant jaguar, and Gia said in pain. "Alex please, it's me your mate Gia." Alex then stopped in his tracks grabbed his head in pain as his mind tried to return to normal. Gia managed to stand-up, about when Alex did. He was still crying, but now had fear in his eyes in what he had just done to her. Gia tried to run to her mate, but Alex stepped back from her. "Gia please stay back, I don't want to hurt you." Alex then jumped out of the train car and bolt off for the near by woods. Not wanting to lose her mate again, Gia ran on all fours after Alex with her shoulder still bleeding.

**hope you liked this chapter. review what you thought about this chapter. type you next chpater, Alexthelion1**


	11. apoligy

**Hay guys i am back with the next chapter and would also like to thank you all for all the reviews and keep them coming. i also would like to say next chapter the cub(s) will be born and this story will be complet but i have another madagacgar story in mind you all may like just as much as this one and will come after this story is complete.**

**Chapter 10  apologizing**

Gia ran after her mate, determined not too lose him again. Every time Gia used her injured arm/shoulder caused extreme pain, but she ignored the pain. Since Gia was pregnant she couldn't run as fast Alex, witch allowed Alex to out run her. Gia soon lost site of Alex when they got to the woods. Gia called Alex's name out hoping to find him. Soon Gia saw him in a tree still, crying in the tree. "Alex please climb down from that tree." Asked Gia. "No Gia, I don't want to hurt you again." Said Alex. "Alex please come down or else I will climb up to you." When Alex didn't reply, Gia sunk her claws into the tree and began to climb to Alex. With some time Gia managed to climb up to Alex. "Gia please, I could attack you again. I'm a monst…" Alex's sentence was interrupted by a kiss from Gia. "Alex you are not a monster, you are my mate." Reassure Gia. Alex then showed Gia his claws (witch had Gia's dried blood on them) and said. "If I am not a monster then why did I attack you, twice? I am surprised you don't hate me and that you are even talking to me." "Alex, I love you. It wasn't your fault you attacked me, you were starving and your instincts over powered you. Alex the second I became your mate I knew that that your predator instincts could over power you and you could attack me, but I didn't care and I still don't care because I get to be with you Alex." Said Gia. Alex then looked at Gia. "Gia you don't know what it was like in that reserve. You don't know how many animals I killed and ate just to live, no matter how much they begged but I couldn't stop. If the others found this out, they would be scared of me, please don't tell them." Begged Alex, trying not to remember the looks on his prays faces when he was in Africa. "I won't tell them, but Alex there is something I need to tell you." Said Gia. Gia then got closer to her mate. "I'm pregnant, with our cubs." Alex rapped his arms around Gia and pulled her into another longer lasting passionate kiss. When Alex pulled away he calmly with romance said. "I know, I remember when I had amnesia and you kissed me one night, the times I felt the cubs kick, and how even with amnesia, I fell in love with you again. Gia I cant wait to see their faces, but until those long months pass I will treat you like a queen and care for you hand and paw and will love you every second of it more than I ever have." Gia smiled. "I know you will." Alex then helped Gia out of the tree. Alex secondly then picked Gia up bridle style (like he had when they first became mates) and said. "Gia you know that I will always love you." While still holding Gia, he put one paw on her stomach. "I also will always love them too." "I do." Said Gia smiling, knowing her mate was normal again. "Then lets get your shoulder stitched up." Said Alex, walking to the train once again.

**good chapter? then review this chapter. like i said next chapter the cub(s) will be born so be ready. signed Alexthelion1 **


	12. the cubs are born

**Hay guys here it is the last chapter of this story but i have good news my next story will be a part 2 story with alex's and Gia's cubs and a more dramatic adventure in it and it will be typed soon snd when it is i hope you read it. until then i would like to thank you for all of your reviews and now it is time to see who's cub names i picked. the cubs looks, names personalitys, ect will later be put on my Bio. i give you chapter 11!**

**Ch: 11 The cubs are born**

Time flew by fast (Gia's stitches had healed and were now removed but the scars could still be lightly seen), except for Alex who had been caring for Gia just like he said he would. Gia now looked like she had a watermelon in her stomach and now ready to give birth any day soon. Alex and Gia both hoped that soon that the cubs would be born (Alex secretly also hoped the cubs would be born soon so he could finally go a full night's sleep without having to get up and get Gia a midnight snack for her and the cubs).

One hot July day, Gia was relaxing as she watched Alex practice his trapeze act when it happened. Gia looked down to see that both her legs and where she was sitting were now wet with water. Gia didn't understand what was happening until a contraction came right after it. Gia then understood, her water had broken and the cubs were coming. Gia then grabbed her belly in pain. Up on the trapeze, Alex was about to do another trick when he saw Gia in pain, and jumped down the net, ran to her, saw the water. "Alex, the cubs are coming and I am not going to let them be born out here." Said Gia. Alex picked her up and said. "Don't worry they won't." he then ran to their train car. As Alex ran with Gia in his arms, the other animals noticed this and realized Gia was in labor. Also as they neared the cart Gia kept wondering how many there would be and what they would look like.

They soon reached the train car and Alex made everyone wait out side and shut the door, because he wanted to be alone with Gia. Alex then set Gia down on their bed. "Alex I'm scared." Said Gia as another contraction came. "Don't be I'll be with you every second of this." Reassured Alex. He then kissed his mate. "Alex, can I hold your paw?" asked Gia. Gia then squeezed Alex's hand so hard where he lost feeling in it, but he didn't care because soon his family would grow.

Some time later, the animals hear Gia scream in pain. A little bit later, Alex opened the door and walked out. He could see the anticipation in their eyes. "Both Gia and the cubs are fine. Also there are four of them, two boys two girls." Said Alex. He then let Marty, Gloria, Melman, Stefano, and Vitaly come in to the cart with him to Gia and the cubs. When they got in they saw Gia had just finished licking the last cub clean and was now letting all the cubs nurse. "What are their names?" asked Gloria. Gia then picked up a cub. "We talked it over and we named her Serena." The cub had tan fur like Alex, but had Gia's body and spots. Alex then picked up and other cub with tan fur, dark jaguar spots, and Alex's body type and said. "We named him Ryan (means little king), because in New York I was called the king." Alex then let Gloria hold the small cub. He then picked up the other female cub that looked like her sister but had white fur instead of tan. "I know what you are wondering and her fur is white because where we first got to Africa my dad told me his mom was a white lioness so she got that fur color from my dad's side of the family. Any way we decided to name her Bella (means beautiful)." He then set Bella back with her mother and picked up the last cub. Other than his light jaguar spots he looked like Alex did when he was a cub. "We never did get to name him…" Alex was then cut off by Gia "Alex." Said Gia tired. "What is it?" asked Alex unsure if his mate was in pain. "Alex jr., I want that to be his name. Because he looks like you did when you were little." Said Gia. "Ryan, Bella, Serena, and Alex Jr (A.J. for short or Alex II). Gia smiled knowing his family finally was together, as Alex picked up his newly named son with happeness in his eyes.

**The end...for now?**

**once again i would like to thank you for you reviews and i hope you read my part 2 story. also pease review and i hope you liked this story and chapter until my next story this is Alexthelion1 saying thanks for reading and type you on my next chapter.**


End file.
